


Fictober 2019 Day 22: Fire

by Piensodemasiado



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fire, Fluff, Forests
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Momo apartó la guitarra y acarició el rostro de su amiga, sujetándole la barbilla suavemente para buscar su mirada. Ambas tenían los ojos cansados y las mejillas sonrojadas de las bajas temperaturas. Cuando se besaron, Momo sintió el frío de Mina en sus labios.





	Fictober 2019 Day 22: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i'm emo

\- ¿No te vas a la cama?

Momo apartó la vista del fuego, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Mina. 

\- ¿Te he despertado?

Mina negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el viejo tronco que hacía de banco junto al fuego. A su lado, Momo siguió tocando notas aleatorias en su guitarra, mientras su mirada volvía a perderse entre las brasas de la hoguera.

\- La verdad es que no puedo dormir – suspiró la recién llegada, mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de los dedos de su amiga -. Me inquieta lo endeble que es la tienda.

Momo sonrió, aquello era típico de Mina. La conocía desde hacía los suficientes años como para saber que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia pasar un fin de semana entero al aire libre. Pero, como siempre, Mina acababa haciendo sacrificios por los demás, y allí estaba. Lo cierto era que, aunque ella sí que sabía apreciar la tranquilidad y el aire limpio, Momo también se sentía algo fuera de lugar allí. No conseguía dejar de pensar en el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntas. Era el verano antes de la universidad, y apenas quedaba una semana antes de que todos se fueran a vivir a otras ciudades. 

Apenas quedaba una semana para que Mina se marchara.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la chica se arrimó a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Momo suspiró y le devolvió el arrumaco, frotando su mejilla contra su cabello. 

\- El fuego está a punto de apagarse – susurró Mina, dios sabe cuánto tiempo después -. 

Momo apartó la guitarra y acarició el rostro de su amiga, sujetándole la barbilla suavemente para buscar su mirada. Ambas tenían los ojos cansados y las mejillas sonrojadas de las bajas temperaturas. Cuando se besaron, Momo sintió el frío de Mina en sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres que duerma en tu tienda? 

Mina sonrió, apretando sus manos entres las suyas.

\- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.


End file.
